


Snake Skin

by soundingsea



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original temptress, not a wan shadow of his dead inamorata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "Conviction".

Wesley blinks and turns. Eve is awkward, unnatural, a child-woman wobbling graceless in older sister's heels and pearls. But her snake skin shimmers and slips and reveals something older than this First Woman, something dark and sultry and seductive. The scales fall from his eyes as the scales drop from her flesh, and Eve isn't Eve at all but is Lilah of the honey and bitter herbs. The original temptress, not a wan shadow of his dead inamorata, offers him the apple broken already by Angel's teeth.

"Eat," she says, "and you will know."

Wesley bites, and finally wakes up.


End file.
